mi hermana ama a mi enemigo
by pitufotontin
Summary: despues de una discucion,yang se entera de que yin , tiene una relacion con alguien a quien el odia , pero yin lo ama completamente , ¿lograra el conejo aceptarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**hola, bueno,no llevo mucho en el fanfiction, y note que no hay muchos fics de yin yang yo al español, asi que pense , ¿porque no? ,recuerden que soy principiante y no muy buena,en fin, personajes pertenecen a Bob Boyle **

* * *

_Era un dia cualquiera en la academia woo-foo _

yin: ¡YAAANG! ¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI MUÑECA?

_el conejo azul tenia la muñeca sujeta por el tobillo y no tenia cabeza_

yang: ¿que? ¡estaba practicando mis movimientos! , y ya no quedaban de mis figuras de acción

yin: ¡pudiste haberme preguntado!

yang: ah...¿puedo decapitar tus cosas de niña?

yin : (con fuego en los ojos) ¡por supuesto que no ,tonto!

yang: vaya, ¿porque enojarse tanto?

yin: ya olvidalo, pero vas a ver yang,me las vas a pagar

_como dije,un dia cualquiera _

* * *

_en su cuarto,la coneja rosa estaba levitando _

yin: concentrarse...concentracion...con...

_de repente se cayó cuando el yangaarang le pegó en la cabeza_

yin: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

yang: ¡justo en el blanco!

yin: ¡AHORA SI!

_lo persiguio lanzandole bolas de fuego ,destrozando muchas cosas en el camino _

yin: ¡es el colmo yang! sabes que? ¡quisiera tener a alguien que me trate mejor!

yang: y se llaman "novios", y no olvidemos que el pollo te dejo

yin: no me "dejo" , solo...tubimos una discucion y separacion mutuos

yang: aja, porque yo recuerdo que el dijo "poof poo poo,se acabo!, meresco a alguien que poo poo,me ame por lo que soy! "

yin : ¡callate...de echo ,te lo voy a pasar,imitas bien a coop

yang: ¿tu crees? tambien puedo hacer a ultimoose ¡UH HA HOOO!

yin: si,prefiero la del..¡NO CAMBIES DE TEMA! ¡quiero un amigo que no me maltrate ni humille!

yang: otra vez con eso , ¿no te basta con tu amigo imaginario?

yin: ¡EL SEÑOR DOSNICORNIO PRINCIPE DE LA LUNA SI EXISTE!

yang: claaaro

yin: yo...olvidalo

_salio del cuarto dando un portazo _

yang: quiza si llegue muy lejos...¿deberia disculparme...naa,ya se le pasara

* * *

_afuera de la academia _

yin: ese yang, es insoportable

"creo que deberias darle una oportunidad,es tu hermano"

yang: oye yin , yo ...¿QUE SUCEDE?

_su hermana estaba sentada bajo un arbol abrazada con alguien _

yang: ¡yuck!

yin: yang...

yang: ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

yin : yang ¡no!

_el conejo azul tacleo al verde,pero yin uso su magia para detenerlo _

yang: ¿que haces yin? ¡es nuestro enemigo!

yin: el cambio,ya no es malo

yuck: es cierto

yang: ¿te lavo el cerebro?

yuck: no,he cambiado de verdad

yang: ¡no te creo!

yin: pues yo si

_los dos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron con adoración _

yin: y estamos enamorados

yang: ¿que...tu y el...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**la historia va a ser corta,y me gustaria recibir** reviews,**ya sean buenos o malos **


	2. Chapter 2

**me alegra que haya gente que lee esto, continuo**

**yin yang yo,pertenece a bob boyle**

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

yuck: ya lleva asi un buen rato

yin: dejalo,creo que tardará otra media hora , ¿quieres entrar a tomar algo?

yuck: claro

yang: ¡NO! ¡NO VA A ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA! ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡EN NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

yin: el ya no es malvado,¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

yuck: ¿recuerdas cuando me volvi bueno la primera vez y no me creiste?

yang: eso fue un error, esto es una trampa seguramente

yuck: ,se que he cometido errores, te he amenazado a ti,a tu hermana y a tu padre,he aterrorizado a la ciudad entera, hubo gente..bueno,animales a los que casi mato,ahora me doy cuenta , que era un loco,he mejorado,y todo gracias al gran corazón de tu hermana que me ha abierto los ojos ...

yang: ...ya?

yuck: supongo que no tengo mas que agregar

yang: ¿un discurso de dos renglones? ¿enserio? hasta yo puedo hacer mejores

yin: yang!,no nos importa si lo apruebas o no,yo amo a yuck y vamos a estar juntos, ¡te guste o no!

yang: ¿ah si? ¡vamos a ver que opina el maestro yo..papa..es difícil acostumbrarse ...¡EL PANDA APESTOSO! si,eso suena bien, ¡oye panda apestoso!

maestro yo: YANG! , muestrame mas respeto,jovencito

yang: sisisi,respeto blahblahblah , ¡yin y yuck son novios!

yo: ya se

yang: ¡JA! te dije que...¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

yo: ya lo se,ya me lo habia dicho

yang: ¿y no hiciste nada?

yo: yang, el amor puede ser hacer maravillas, el amor puede volver desde el mas violento tigre a un inocente gatito

yang: ¡esas son solo cosas que te acabas de inventar!

yo: ¡y la anotare porque fue muy buena!

yin: ejem..

yo: oh si, y tu hermana tiene el permiso de salir con quien quiera

yin: ja!

yang: pero maestro yo...digo padre,digo panda bonito y oloroso

yo: es mi ultima palabra!

_dio un portazo y se escucho el ruido de unos ronquidos_

yang: no me importa que haya dicho el apestoso, no voy a aceptar esto

yin: y te repito,que lo que tu pienses no me importa

yuck: yin,es tu hermano, a mi me importa lo que piense...

yang: si como no, ¡miralo yin! ¡ni siquiera se sabe si en realidad es un chico!

yin: yang,callate

yuck: yin, si tu hermano no aprueba nuestra relacion , creo que ..sera mejor que me retire del camino

yin: pero..pero..

yuck: es lo mejor, no quiero ser yo el que cause problemas entre dos hermanos

yin: ¡no! ¡tenemos problemas todo el tiempo!

yuck: lo siento yin,pero no puedo ...

_el conejo verde se marcho con transfoomacion y la conejita quedo en lagrimas_

yin: ¡gracias yang! ¡gracias por alejarme del unico chico que en verdad me queria!

_ella corrio llorando y se encerro en el baño (que desafortunadamente para yang,era el unico que habia)_

* * *

**de una vez advierto,el fic es corto **


	3. Chapter 3

yo: ¡YIN! ¡SAL DE AHI! ¡TENGO QUE ENTRAR!

"JAMAS!,NUNCA TENDRE OTRO AMOR COMO ESE!"

yang: maestro yo! , se esta comportando como tonta , ¡y eso viene de mi!

yo: yin,se por lo que estas pasando

yang: ¿enserio?

yo: shh, si yin, yo una vez tube una mujer...

yang: su abuelita seguramente ...

yo: ¡YANG! , ella era hermosa,pero un dia se tuvo que ir...

yang: o mas bien lo abandono

yo: (se le ponen los ojos de fuego

yang: ya me callo

yo: y yo sufri mucho,pero lo supere,y tu tambien puedes

yang: ademas ..era yuck!, ¡ni siquiera es guapo!

yin: ¡CALLATE YANG! ¡EL ERA EL CHICO MAS GUAPO QUE HE VISTO EN TODO EL MUNDO!

yang: maestro,esta niña necesita lentes

yo: yin,como ese tendras muchos amores antes de llegar a tu media naranja

yin: ¡EL ERA MI MEDIA NARANJA!

yang: maestro yo, se esta poniendo empalagosa

yo: yin, puedes llorar lo que quieras...¡PERO SAL DEL BAÑO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

_se metió a la letrina y la sacó de una patada_

yang: si crees que voy a disculparme , ¡olvídalo!

yin: no lo creo,eres demasiado egocentrico

yang: ¿egocentrico yo?

yo: HEY!

yang: digo "yo" como sustantivo..

yin : pronombre

yang: como sea,sabes que soy malo en matemáticas

_yin rodó los ojos_

yin: como sea, ¡no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!

yang: la verdad preferiría que fuera al revés,eres muy boquifloja y parlanchina

yin: ¡todo es un chiste para ti! ¿verdad?

yang: yo..también hay bromas pesadas, juegos de palabras y queso

yin; ¿que tiene que ver el...¡NO IMPORTA! , el punto es,que te he dejado pasar muchas cosas, me dejaste por la academia de ultimouse, me hiciste pasar por loca cuando conociste a lina, me insultaste un sinfin de veces cuando usabas los anteojos,te acabaste mi crayon lila...

yang: oye!,me disculpe por todo eso

yin: pero por esto ,no te voy a perdonar ¡jamas!

yang: por favor no seas...

_su hermana se metio en la casa y dio un portazo _

yang: ya se le pasara

_se volteo y vio al conejo verde con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates _

yang: tienes que estar bromeando

yuck: vengo a buscar a yin. el tiempo que pase sin ella

yang: ni siquiera lleva media hora

yuck: pero para mi fue una eternidad,al momento en que me separe , me arrepentí,y quiero decirte que si tengo que luchar por mi amor,lo hare

yang agarro los chocolates y se los empezo a comer y piso las flores

yang: (con la boca llena) mira,se que soy irresistible,pero yo no soy gay, y si ese fuera mi camino, no serias mi tipo, asi que gracias,pero no, ¡gracias por los dulces!

_se metio en la academia y Por si las dudas,puso seguro, lo bloqueo con un armario y le pagó (con vales de autobus) a un ogro para que cuidara la entrada_

yuck: esto va a ser mas dificil de lo que crei

* * *

**y a los que estan leyendo mi fic , ¡gracias! por darme la oportunidad ,espero no decepcionarlos mucho, comenten porfavor,me gusta saber lo que la gente opina de mis historias **


	4. Chapter 4

_el conejo verde , seguia tocando la puerta con paciencia _

yuck: yang,te lo ruego,dejame entrar

yang: ¿yang? aqui no vive ningun yang,soy solo una viejita con gatos...guau guau ...

yuck: los gatos hacen miau

yang: aja, ahora resulta que eres experto en aves señor botanica

yuck: es geologia

yin: ¡ES ZOOLOGIA! ¡PAR DE CABEZAS DURAS! (se tapa la boca) lo siento yuck, yang...contigo no lo siento

yang: oye

yin: (pega su mejilla a la puerta) yuck? , has vuelto por mi?

yuck: si yin, tan pronto me fui me di cuenta de el error que cometía

yin: ya no soporto estar ni un momento mas sin ti

yuck: yo menos, yang,por lo que mas quieras,dejanos estar juntos

yang: si, te dejare estar con mi hermana , lo siento,debi comprender., ¿ O PORQUE NO MEJOR LA AVIENTO A UN ACANTILADO? ¡ESO SEGURO LA MATARA MAS LENTO!

yuck: ¡he cambiado!

yang: sera , pero solo de peinado

yuck: no,de echo tengo el mismo

yang: ¿enserio? como que te urge una recortada de patillas

yuck: ¿porque? tienen estilo

yang: no viejo,enserio, pareces ..

yin: ¡NO CAMBIEN EL TEMA!

yuck: yang, voy a entrar aunque lo haga por la fuerza

yin: no sera necesario

_uso sus poderes para atravesar los muros y abrazo a yuck _

yuck: ¿pudiste haber echo eso todo el tiempo?

yin: si,pero no se porque tenia la idea de que mi hermano nos llegaria a aceptar

yang: la peor idea de la historia despues de incluir a Justin Boa en la musica , ¡ese no sabe cantar!

yin: en fin, si no nos aceptas,no me dejas eleccion, me ire a vivir con yuck

yang: ¿QUE?

yo: ¿que pasa? ¿ocurre algo? ¡no se oye nada en el baño!

yuck: ¿enserio? ¿lo..lo harias?

yin: por ti todo, y debo alejarme de mi hermano

yang: YIN! ¿ya olvidaste la ultima vez? ¡te rompio el corazon!

yin: eso esta en el pasado, ademas , ya cometí el error una vez de no creer que se había vuelto bueno,no lo volveré a dejar ir

yang: ¡ES NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

yin: ¿no tienes otro argumento?

yang: bastantes,pero veo que no basta

yin: eso tambien lo veo

yang: ¡no den un paso mas!

yin: ...deacuerdo TRANSFOOMACION!

_despues del destello azul , yang quedo semi-cegado y los otros dos desaparecieron _

* * *

_reaparecieron enfrente de una cueva _

yin: ¿que es esto?

yuck: sera nuestro nuevo hogar

yin: ¿esta cueva?

yuck: se que se ve mal,pero con una manita de ...conejo, quedara como nueva

yin: bueno, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora, sin yang que se interponga

_los dos se miraron entre si y se tomaron las manos , de pronto, el universo se detubo , sentian que no habia nada que ellos, despues de eso,acercaron sus caras, sus bocas estaban a un centimetro y despues.._

_"_CHIFLANDO Y APLAUDIENDO CHAMACOS!"

yin: no...es ..cierto

_el conejo azul parece haber llegado hasta alla corriendo,ya que estaba cansado y sucio _

yin: ¿como por todos los foo me encontraste?

yang: por intuición

ambos: yang..

yang: bueno,no los encontré,este es por coincidencia el lugar donde orino cuando yo esta en el baño

yin: yang ¡dejanos en paz!

yang: ¿cual es la palabra que buscaba,no me digan,la tengo en la punta de la lengua, ¿cual era? ¿cual? has un esfuerzo..ah si..¡NOO!

yuck: yang, hagamos un trato

yang: ...no estoy interesado

yuck: mira, en la otra cueva , hay una inscripcion

yang: y?

yuck: y resulta que hay un tesoro dentro,vayamos juntos , tu , yin y yo..

yang: pero el esta en el baño

yin: habla de si mismo. ¿pero es necesario?

yuck: yin, solo asi me ganare su confianza

_se acercó a yang y le extendio la mano _

yuck: ¿trato?

_yang dudo en darle la mano,pero finalmente se la estrecho _

yang: (apretando la mano) pero si veo que le haces daño o traicionas a yin. ¡la pagaras!


End file.
